Change
by CallMeKeish
Summary: Blaine's dad gets a promotion that forces them to move to Lima, which means Blaine has to go to McKinley. At first he thinks it's going to be hell, but he meets an eccentric group of people that just might change his mind. Set right around the beginning of Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Change sucked. At least it did for Blaine Anderson. Right now change found him in the boys bathroom trying to wash out the slushie that was whipped in his face before 3rd period. His First day at McKinley wasn't exactly going as planned. I mean Blaine knew that kids could be cruel, but what the hell was this? I was his first day, people shouldn't even know who he is yet.

Blaine learned fast that the kids at WMHS weren't exactly welcoming; especially the jocks. He had been shoved into lockers, seen kids tossed into dumpsters, and he had been getting lost all morning.

It hadn't always been this way. Before Blaine transferred to McKinley, he went to Dalton Academy For Boys in Indiana. Dalton was somewhat of a paradise. It was an enormous, boarding optional private school, where dapper and charming was everyone's middle name. All the kids were kind, there was a no bullying policy, and Blaine was even popular.

But thanks to his Dad's promotion, it was bye-bye Dalton, and hello McKinley. When he was first informed that they were moving to Lima, Blaine was _pissed_. He loved Dalton, and didn't see why he should go too. They had enough money to let him board there, but his parents insisted that it wasn't up for discussion.

They were going, and they were going as a family. After the initial shock and anger, Blaine saw moving as an opportunity to start fresh, and face up to the environment he had run away from.

This was proving easier said than done as Blaine headed to Spanish class, hair damp and clothes sticky. Luckily for him the slushie had only gotten on his sweater so he could just wear the polo underneath for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for his pants.

"Blaine, nice of you to join us." The teacher Blaine learned was Mr. Schuester said. "Sorry..." Blaine half mumbled as the rest of the class snickered. "I got a little lost." Wasn't really a lie, he still didn't have a good idea of this place yet. He just didn't feel like revealing to a room full of teenagers that he had gotten ice dumped over his head a little while ago.

"That's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Mr. Schue replied, slightly apologetic. He knew how hard it was to be the new kid, especially in this school. "I'll assign someone to show you around properly at lunch."

Blaine nodded and took a seat next to a kid who - and Blaine really didn't like to judge - looked homeless. Or maybe he was just a hipster. He had long, shaggy, mud-brown hair, rumpled clothes, and a smell that couldn't be distinguished.

This just gets better and better.

He found it easy to follow along, as they were already passed this point in his classes at Dalton. When class ended, Mr. Schue stopped Blaine and informed him that someone named Finn would be showing him around. He assumed that Finn was the very tall and slightly intimidating guy sporting a red letterman jacket standing beside him. Great, just what Blaine needed. Some pompous football jock who would rather be shoving him into a locker.

* * *

Blaine couldn't be more wrong. Finn was actually a pretty cool guy. He was tall - very tall - had short dark hair, and was a little burly. He seemed like the type of guy you'd expect to be hostile and generally have the IQ of a toddler, but he was pretty pleasant about having to show Blaine around.

Finn walked Blaine to a fairly large room with an open space at the entrance, various types of musical equipment, and several rows of chairs against the back wall. "So this is the choir room." Finn announced. "This is mostly where the glee club practices."

"This school has a glee club?" Blaine asked, slightly surprised. He guessed that most schools had a glee club of sorts, but this school didn't seem the type.

"Totally dude! Can you sing? You should totally join up! We're always looking for new members." Finn said excitedly.

"Yeah; I was actually in the glee club at my old school." No need to mention that you were the lead singer, Blaine thought. That would just be douchey.

Cool, man." Finn said happily. "Come by the choir room on any day but Wednesday at 4:00 whenever you're ready."

"I definitely will." Blaine said, suddenly very eager. Things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

***Hides behind a chair***

**So yeah, let me know what you think! Review and whatnot, but try to go easy on me as this is the first thing I've ever written! I will post chapter 2 later tonight, or tomorrow at the absolute latest. Most likely tomorrow because today is a bit busy, but I already have most of it written so we'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, yada yada yada. Lets be honest, if I did we'd all be watching a much different show.**

**AN: Aah you guys are seriously amazing! So much love and I've barely posted the first chapter! Are you reading the same thing I'm reading? Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy, review, you know the drill.**

* * *

"So we should head to the cafeteria, there's still half an hour of lunch left." Finn motioned for Blaine to follow him. "Wanna sit with us?" "Us?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, me and the rest of the glee club." "I'd love to." Blaine replied. Blaine internally breathed a sigh of relief. Now he wouldn't have to do the awkward "I'm new here so where the hell do I sit" dance.

"Awesome! You're gonna love them."

Finn lead Blaine into the bustling cafeteria and over to a table where a large group of people sat, all chattering amongst themselves. There were two girls in cheerleader uniforms, one pale and blonde, one with olive skin and jet black hair. A boy with an odd looking mohawk, with a blonde guy sitting next to him. A very pretty blonde girl with short hair was sitting next to an Asian girl with long, dark hair, and next to her was an Asian boy.

A short brunette sat next to an empty seat, and on her other side was a striking and admittedly very pale boy who seemed to be dressed a little too well for school. Next to him was a girl who also looked a little (a lot) too dressed. She had medium toned hair with a ginger tint to it, and looked like she had taken a bath in a jewelry store.

There was another boy who looked similar to fabulously dressed guy, except he looked a lot younger. Lastly there was a boy in a wheelchair with shaggy, dark hair, and glasses, a guy with multiple piercings and dreadlocks, and a curvy, dark-skinned girl.

"Hey guys, this is Blaine." Finn addressed the big group. "He's new here."

Blaine was met with several hey/hi/hello's in unison. Finn sat down next to the small brunette, and motioned for Blaine to have a seat.

Blaine took a seat next to the tall, asian guy, and was greeted with a smile.

"So this is Santa-" Finn started, motioning towards the brunette cheerleader, but was quickly interrupted by her.

"We can introduce ourselves, man tits." She said sharply, but didn't seem to wish him any real harm. "I'm Santana, captain of the Cheerios." Santana gave a sly, proud smile.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce." The blonde girl next to Santana said to Him. Blaine didn't know why she said it so formally, with her middle initial and everything, but he took it all in stride. They both seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Rachel Berry, Finn's girlfriend and future broadway star!" The girl sitting next to Finn said with a distinct forwardness Blaine had never seen before. Blaine smiled at her.

"I'm Puck, dude." The boy with the mohawk went.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." Fabulously dressed boy said with a smile. His voice was unusually high, which Blaine found a little endearing.

Around the table, everybody eventually introduced themselves. The blonde boy was Sam, the other blonde girl was Quinn, and the asian couple were Tina and Mike. The boy in the wheelchair was Artie, the guy with the dreads and piercings was named Joe, the dark-skinned girl was Mercedes, the bedazzled girl was Sugar (Yes, Sugar), and the boy next her was Rory.

"Nice to meet you guys." Blaine said with a smile.

"So where you from, dude?" Puck asked.

"I moved here from Indiana; I used to go to Dalton Academy."

"Ooh, prep school boy." Santana commented. "Uh, yeah I guess." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Are you musically inclined?" Rachel asked in a hurried manner. "Because although I'll be the first to admit that my talents can't be competed with, the New Directions could always use some new members."

"Yeah! I just told Finn I'd join up." Blaine said. "I actually used to be with this choir called the Warblers."

"The Warblers? Didn't we kick their asses at regionals last year?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Santana..." Quinn gave her an unamused look.

"What? It's not bragging if it's true." Santana said matter of factly.

"Ignore her, she has no filter." Quinn said to Blaine, dismissing Santana.

"Whatever, ass n thighs..." Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn, and went back to talking to Brittany.

Quinn sent an evil glare her way but didn't say any more. Lunch continued with everybody asking Blaine questions and chattering happily. Soon the bell rang and it was time to go back to class.

* * *

The New Directions were so different from the warblers. The warblers were all friends, but they weren't _close_. They were also much stricter in the way they behaved. This group however, acted as if they were a very tight-knit family. It was a little refreshing, if Blaine was going to be honest.

Now Blaine _really_ couldn't wait to audition. The only problem now was finding the perfect song to sing.


End file.
